Various condoms containing unfurling tapes or strips have recently been proposed and disclosed. An example of such condoms is set forth in Nishizono U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,463, and the disclosure of same is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. These strips, situated along the length of the cylindrical portion of the condom, are typically applied to the condom by hand, a labor intensive, time consuming and inefficient process.